Insomnia Has Its Perks
by purplebowtiesforcharles
Summary: Fluffy Delena one-shot about Elena having sleeping problems and Damon being the answer.


**Insomnia Has Its Perks.**

By Charlotte Rickett

**Elena's POV**

I have been tossing and turning for hours trying to get to sleep. I looked at Stefen sleeping peacefully next to me, dead to the world. I had so much going through my head and it wouldn't go away no matter how hard I try. There was no chance of sleep tonight, so I got up to get a glass of water. I was at the bottom of the staircase in the huge Salvatore mansion when I saw the fireplace was still going. Taking a peak around the corner I saw a certain raven-haired man lounging on the couch reading a book. Damon. He is one of the reasons I cannot sleep. I feel I have been slowly developing feelings for him. I don't want to, but some things are out of your hands. And you have to admit, he's gorgeous.

"_Woah Elena, your lack of sleep is making you crazy"_, I thought to myself.

Looking at Damon reading I noticed how adorable he is. Yes, adorable. The way his forehead creases and his eyebrows come together when he's concentrating on the words in front of him. The way his eyes widen when something surprises him. The way his lips open slightly and he doesn't realise it. I've always been fascinated by people who are in their own world, absorbed in something they are doing. The things they do when they think no one is looking. The simple things.

"You know" I jumped at the sound of Damon's voice breaking me out of my daydream, "staring is quite impolite Elena". He was still reading, never breaking eye contact with the book in his hands.

"I... um... wasn't staring..." I stated dumbly.

"Mmhmm" How can he talk and read at the same time? I wish I had that skill. "Can't sleep?" He looked up at me now. His blue eyes were staring at me, making me drown in them slightly.

"No. I haven't slept properly in a while." I answered him.

"Yeah I'm having the same problem. I feel reading is the best way to take my mind off things. I've always loved reading, the way it makes you feel like you've transported into a different time and place, like you are actually there with the characters. It's better than my life anyway." He was staring into the fireplace now.

I went and sat next to him on the couch and grabbed the book from him.

"_The Great Gatsby?_ I didn't know you liked that sort of thing." I questioned him.

"Well yeah. It's a classic. _F. Scott. Fitzgerald_ is a legend. His writing technique is one of my favourites, it's so in-depth and... well... it's beautiful actually." He looked up at me and a small smile started to form on his perfect lips.

"HA! Who knew that the big, bad, Damon Salvatore was a romantic?" I was the one smiling now. His smile was replaced by his famous smirk in a second. Ugh, I hate to admit it but I really love that smirk. It makes him look sexy. Really sexy.

"_No no no, Elena stop thinking like that! You're with Stefen."_ I said in my head.

He snatched the book back from me and placed it on the table next to him. He cleared his throat before saying, "So, is Stefen not fulfilling your needs in bed? You know I'm always a couple of rooms down, I'll be more than happy to help you out?" He wiggled his eyebrows at me and I slapped his arm despite giggling at his dirty mind.

"Yeah but seriously, feel free to come down here when you can't sleep. Or if I'm not here you can always wake me up if you need someone to talk to." He continued, looking into my eyes. His ice blue eyes were staring into my brown ones with so much intensity I thought I would melt away under his gaze.

"Thanks Damon... I might have to take you up on that offer." I was surprised that he even offered it in the first place, it's not like Damon. Well actually there is a lot I don't know about Damon. I'll break down that wall that he has put up eventually. I know there is so much more to him than I know. It makes me sad how much I really don't know about him.

I was suddenly hit by the overwhelming fatigue that I had developed from my lack of sleep. I snuggled closer to Damon and rested my head on his shoulder. I don't think I could have made it up the stairs. I felt Damon tense up under me, obviously confused by my move but eventually relaxed. He placed his head on mine and we both drifted off to sleep in each other's arms with tiny smiles on our faces.


End file.
